1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hubcaps, in particular to a hubcap assembly that permits a hubcap to spin independently from an associated vehicular wheel in only one direction of rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been a plethora of inventions relating to rotating hubcaps and wheel covers. Many of these references, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,342 to Rutterman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715 to Harlen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,989 to Hsiao et al. disclose different mechanisms which allow a hubcap to maintain its rotational orientation independent of the rotation of the associated wheel. Each of these inventions employs some type of weighting mechanism to maintain the hubcap""s orientation regardless of the reverse or forward rotation of the associated wheel. These inventions differ from the present invention in that the present invention employs no weighting mechanism, and permits the hubcap to rotate independently from its associated wheel in only one direction of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,946 discloses a spinning hub cap designed to be spun relative to the vehicle wheel on which it is mounted, as the vehicle wheel rolls forward, and to continue to spin after the vehicle wheel has been brought to a stop. The ""946 invention differs from the present invention in that the present invention uses a bearing clutch rather than a rachet type mechanism to control hubcap rotation, and because the ""946 invention lacks a hub bracket. Both of these features make the present invention more reliable, safer, and more cost effective to produce.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The one way free spinning hubcap assembly is a novelty device that allows a vehicle""s hubcaps to freely spin in one direction independent of the rotation of the associated wheel. For example, when a vehicle using the invention accelerates or maintains its forward velocity the vehicles hubcaps are forced to spin at the same rate as the wheels. However, when the vehicle then slows or stops the hubcaps are free to continue spinning independently of the motion of the wheels.
The assembly has a hub bracket with a generally dome shaped body having a concave inner surface and a convex outer surface. Several legs extend from the bottom of the dome shaped body and terminate in feet extending perpendicularly from each leg. Defined in each foot is an aperture roughly the size of a wheel stud. An aperture, preferably threaded, is defined in the top of the dome between the inner and outer surfaces. When in use, the apertures in the feet are each positioned around a vehicular wheel stud and secured thereto with the vehicle""s lug nuts.
The assembly further includes a central bolt with a head and a shank. The portion of the shank directly adjacent to the head is smooth while the balance of the shank is threaded. The central bolt is screwed into the aperture on the top of the dome and held there with two nuts, one adjacent to the inner surface (inner nut) of the dome and one adjacent to the outer surface (outer nut) of the dome.
The invention further includes a bolt collar. The bolt collar is a generally flat plate having an inner surface and an outer surface. A clutch bearing is positioned in the center of the collar and extends between the inner and outer surfaces. The collar is positioned around the central bolt, with the clutch bearing riding on the smooth portion of the central bolt between the head of the bolt and the top nut. A decorative hub cap is attached to the collar by screws.
When in use, the clutch forces the associated hubcap to rotate at the same speed as the associated wheel when the vehicle is traveling forward. When the vehicle slows, such as during braking the inertia permits the hubcap to spin independently of the wheel.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device which allows the free rotation of vehicular hubcaps, in one direction only, independently of the associated wheel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which projects the illusion of forward motion in a stopped vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that will improve the looks of a vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.